La bendición legado titan
by ZackGyoko
Summary: Esta es la historia de dos... ¿Semidioses? No! Entonces... ¿Como se involucraron? ¿Que hacen en el lugar que están? ¿Alguna vez voy a dar respuestas directas? ¿Hay posibilidades de que no me la pase bromeando? Averiguenlo!
1. Llámenme el domador de ponis

Empecé cayendo

Ups, olvide que ustedes no estaban ahí

Así que voy a volver al principio.

Cuando el día menos desastroso de mi vida se transformó en… bueno, un poni

Más específicamente, nuestro profesor de plástica.

Había empezado bien el día, Papa me había hecho el almuerzo, recordando que soy vegetariano, milagrosamente. Mama me había hecho el desayuno y evito mencionar el incidente del lunes, hoy era jueves, y teníamos plástica.

Eso significa que iba a ver al profesor más genial sobre la tierra, el profesor Rick, un hombre de mediana edad en una silla de ruedas, pelo castaño alborotado, remera con estampado de una tabla de surf, una camisa, rostro perfecto, barbilla un poco puntiaguda, ojos marrones entusiasmo (si se los vieran entenderían de que hablo, es imposible no emocionarse a su lado) y una sonrisa blanca y perfecta que dice "¡Eres genial! ¡Sigue así!

No es que me cayeran mal los demás profesores, bueno, un par si, el de física (el águila, por su nariz) y la de matemática (bueno, tal vez no sea una luz en los cálculos, pero lo suyo es excesivo, y no sabe explicar, y todos la odian, en mi opinión no es humana)

Volviendo a Rick, él está como, obsesionado con los mitos griegos, un poco chalado, pero eso lo hace más genial.

Fui caminando a la parada de buses y tome el que me llevaba al colegio

Por cierto, mi nombre es Rengar, y tengo 16 años. Tengo el pelo marrón claro corto y desordenado, fácil de despeinar, físico común, a pesar de tener más fuerza de la que aparento (a veces me sorprendo a mí mismo) y unos reflejos muy buenos, ojos castaño/miel y pecas, no muchas.

Al llegar al colegio no pasaron dos cosas y si paso una:

Numero uno: No vino el idiota de Carl a molestarme

Dos: El águila no apareció para lanzarme miradas asesinas

Y lo que si paso es que estaba Debra, mi mejor amiga, casi única de hecho.

-Hola Reng!-Me llamo la colorada desde la entrada, subí un par de escalones para alcanzarla-¿Cómo te fue esta mañana?

Ella es una chica de estatura media (un poco más baja que yo, lo cual le molesta) pelo rojo, largo y ondulado, ojos entre gris y verde y pecas, muchas pecas, a ello no le molesta y a decir verdad, a mí tampoco, la hacen ver bonita

Ella es genial, siempre es buena conmigo y me soporta mucho.

-Muy bien, sorprendentemente.

-Ya vamos, que si no nos van a molestar Carl y Sloan.

Corrimos un poco y llegamos a clase, estaba a punto de empezar geografía, dos horas, recreo y luego plástica, esperaba desde el lunes para ese momento.

-¡Ahí está mi grupo favorito!-Nos recibió Rick con su acostumbrada sonrisa

Si, él es genial, pero ese día paso algo interesante, Debra y yo nos habíamos quedado después de clase un poco cuando Rick nos llamó.

-¡Chicos! Vengan un momento por favor.

-¿Si profe?

-Los he estado mirando un tiempo, creo que ya es hora que les diga algo importante

Se giró con su silla de ruedas para quedar frente nuestro

-Ustedes tienen una cierta relación con los dioses griegos

Debra y yo nos miramos anonadados

-¿Esta de broma no?

-Claro que no, todavía no logro reconocer el rastro de quien te bendijo Rag, pero si estoy seguro de que estas bendecida por Hestia Debra.

Ella se puso a pasar su dedo por un rulo suyo, es un tic que ella tenía cuando estaba pensando

-¡Genial! ¿Cómo lo hace de todas formas?

Antes de que el pudiera responder entro un chico alto, como de dos metros, fornido y tosco, con un tatuaje que decía "ricuras" con dos chicas en él.

-Tal vez no sea carne de semidiós, ¡pero servirá! ¡Prepárense para morir!

¿Recuerdan lo que dije al principio?

Aquí fue como paso

-¡Malditos gigantes lestrigones!

-¿Lestri que?-Pregunte

-Canadienses

Él se paró de su silla de ruedas, o algo así, y se transformó en un centauro, o eso deduje por la parte inferior de caballo.

Al instante reaccione, ni me había parado a pensarlo y ya había saltado hacia él, golpeándolo en la cara.

Y antes de que me diera cuenta Debra le estampo una bola de fuego en la cara

¿Ya mencione que es genial?

Debía de andar un poco lento en reflejos, porque no había visto a Rick tomar un arco y flechas de debajo de su escritorio

También lanzo una piedra multicolor al piso que estábamos pisando con Debra.

-¡Iris acepta mi ofrenda! ¡Los va a llevar al campamento, pregunten por Quirón, Díganle lo que saben!

Así fue como empecé a caer.


	2. Mi amiga es demasiado intuitiva

Mi amiga es demasiado intuitiva

Ustedes creerían que vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos, o que pensé algo como "¡Ahhhhhh!"

Pero lo único que pensé fue:

"¿Qué tienen los ponis contra los canadienses?"

Luego me pregunte más cosas como "¿Quirión no era el de la mitología griega?" y "¿Esto de caer con mi mejor amiga es romántico?"

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en estupideces llegue al suelo, o bueno, algo así.

Debra lo hizo

Yo en cambio caí encima de un chico rubio, al lado mío, arriba para ser exactos, había otro de pinta dark y un poco triste, sorprendido

Yo pensé que diría algo como "¿Y ustedes qué?" o peor "¡Salgan de aquí!"

Sin embargo lo que dijo fue muy diferente

-¿Estás bien Will?

El chico debajo de mí se movió un poco, al menos estaba vivo, un punto a favor.

Me moví un poco para dejar de aplastarlo, quedando al lado de Debra

-Psst, ¿estás bien?- le susurre

Ella lazo un gemido y dijo:

-Acabe de aterrizar en el pasto luego de una caida mágica, me duele todo, pero sí, estoy bien

Bien, si puede bromear está perfectamente

-¿Cómo están ustedes chicos?-pregunto el chico rubio, Will por lo que escuche

-Bien solo un poco adoloridos-dije girándome, tal parece que habían hablado un poco, además de que Will estaba parado ahora

-Te lo dije, ahora, ¿Quién los envió? No conozco muchos con algo para viajar por iris-Replico el otro chico

-¡Nico! No los presiones, pueden necesitar ayuda médica

-Ya hablaron, pueden hacerlo, pueden responder, punto-Volvió a decir Nico

-Nos trajo Rick, dijo que buscáramos a Quirión, nos atacó un canadiense

-Gigante lestrigón Rag, ¿es que aún no te aprendes los nombres de lo que nos enfrentamos?-Debra y sus tecnicismos

-Lo que sea, ¿nos llevan con él? ¿Por favor?

Se miraron un segundo y asintieron

Nico hizo un gesto de que los sigamos, así que ayude a Debra a pararse y los alcanzamos

-Bien, creo que no nos presentamos correctamente, soy Will hijo de Apolo y él es Nico él es hijo de eh…-Miro a Nico con cara de duda, como si no pudiera decirlo

-Hijo de Hades-Completo este

-Esperen, ¿El Apolo, el Hades? ¡Eso es genial! Imposible, ¡pero genial!

-¿En serio todavía no te das cuenta? Rick nos estaba cuidando, nos estaba _enseñando_ a protegernos, él lo planeo todo, además ¿Por qué no podrían seguir vivos? A fin de cuentas son inmortales.

Will y Nico la miraron sorprendidos, Yo estaba acostumbrado a que hiciera estas cosas, ella procesa y asimila todo con mucha rapidez, admiro eso de ella.

-Explico, ella es rápida para entender y aceptar cosas-Sonó mejor como lo había pensado al principio

Pasamos un tiempo caminando mientras los chicos nos mostraban el lugar, discutiendo un poco en el medio.

-Y llegamos, la casa grande

-Yo los acompaño desde aquí-dijo Nico-Creo que Percy te había llamado hace un rato, algo de una torcedura de tobillo con alguien que estaba practicando duelo de espadas y tal, algo así

-¡Y me lo dices ahora! Nos vemos dentro de poco, debería ir a ayudar con eso

Entramos al edificio y nos encontramos con quien supuse que era Quirión hablando con un hombre con shorts y una camisa hawaiana

-Usted es Quirión y usted es un dios, ¿cierto?

Otra vez Debra con sus apresurados lances de intuición, debería de ponerle un trapo o algo para callarla un día de estos

Los dos la miraron sorprendidos

Bueno, acertados, lances de intuición

-Esta humana es interesante, no como este montón de mocosos semidioses, si querida, soy un dios, Dionisio para ser específicos, pero llámame señor D

-Los nombres tienen poder, ¿o me equivoco?

-Así es querida, estas en lo correcto, supongo que nosotros tres…-El señor D le lanzo una mirada de "¿Perdón?"-cuatro tenemos que hablar.


End file.
